warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Margos Empire
Overview The Margos are a race of xenos that were relatively untouched during the Great Crusade. Their Empire covers nine systems at this point in time, on the edge of Segmentum Tempestus. To date the Margos are still fairly unknown within the Imperium, only rumours and myths are heard of daemonic looking creatures that shoot lightning out of their hands. The few that have seen this race tend to believe they are nothing more than mutants. The original homeworld of the Margos Empire is a volcanic rock that barely sustains life, named Magellan. History The Beginnings The Margos began as nothing more than a barbaric race. After evolving on their home planet they named Magellan and learning tasks on their way to becoming civilization, they were living in hundreds of seperate tribes and began warring amongst each other. Whether this warring was over land, resources or some other reason has been lost in history, but war they did. For Millenia this continued, each tribe gradually increasing in power, numbers and a few technologically until somewhere in M30 when a vessel crash landed into the planet. All occupants of the vessel were dead or dying save one, a single Astartes of the War Hounds Legion (prior to being renamed World Eaters). This Space Marine set about killing the Margos that had come to inspect the strange object they had seen. The War Hound was eventually killed by the then crude weapons of the Margos through sheer weight of numbers, but not before wiping out an entire tribe of over six hundred souls and a few dozen or so of another. With the death of this strange armoured creature they had not encountered before, the surviving Margos tribe at the scene entered the wreckage and looted everything they could carry. From the crashed ship was also recovered a damaged STC device however it would be several millenia before the Margos would figure out how to use it. The tribe known as Kytrinde had figured out the metal on the warrior was armour and had endeavoured to use it themselves. Unification Dail the Conquerer, leader of the Kytrinde tribe at the time, had a vision for an empire subject to his every whim and desire. A path of violence and destruction followed and swept across the planet with Dail the Conquerer at the head. With their strange new weapons that were far superior than the swords and spears of the other tribes and the armoured coverings they were using protected them far better, the Kytrinde brought all other tribes in their path under their flag or wiped them out. Upon reaching their thirty-fourth conquest, Dail the Conquerer was confronted by a younger warrior who challenged him to single combat, winner to take control of the combined force of tribes. This warrior would later be known as Mardryll the Great, and in a fierce combat that lasted near on half a day, Mardryll was victorious and assumed control of the tribal army. Unlike his predecessor, Mardryll the great was as much a thinker as a warrior. the new ruler chose to continue on Dail the Conquerers quest in uniting the tribes. He opened relations with the other tribes, many of which joined the combined forces while the last joined the alliance two decades later. To herald this complete alliance between each tribe, Mardryll declared the name of their people to be Margos, which in the language of that time means Unity. During his reign of one hundred and eighty two years (dying at the age of two hundred and nine), Mardryll introduced many different ideas which are still in effect as of this day. Greatest amongst these, greater even than his dedication to improving the areas of scientific research and technological improvement, was the introduction of his system of government. A council was formed consisting of a single representative from each of the fifty seven remaining tribes to decide the course the Margos would take in the future and any issues that arose. He gave himself the title of Magister at the head of the council and deemed that any future Magister would be chosen by popular vote from the Council representatives. Technological Age In 643.M33 The Margos finally figured out both how to use the STC device and began to use the human knowledge to create more advanced versions of their technology. Understanding the language of the STC device was simple due to the translations that took place on the crashed vessel's computers and had been eventually introduced as the main language. The Magister that followed Mardryll, named Tenghis the Learned, decided that this vessel contained an already developed language and chose to use it as the primary language amongst the newly developed academies in the Margos culture. This was met with resistance from several of the more traditional tribes but was eventually accepted by all. Using the STC, the Margos learnt many things and designed armour and weaponry for their large military force, then began construction on interstellar craft so they could begin exploration of the nearby systems. The STC also taught the margos several things about themselves. Through this the still young race learnt of their Psyker abilities through descriptions. This was a part of their lives they had simply taken for granted being something every soul on the planet had, but with this new information the Tribal Council decided to develop their abilities and move their technology in another direction utilising their abilities. Over the next millenia and a half the Margos tapped into their hidden potential and developed Psyker based weaponry such as their Lightning Gauntlets and Psyk-Amplifiers, mobile war-machines that increased the strength and range of a Margos attack tenfold. In 087.M35 the first expeditionary fleet of Psy-class cruisers, the vessels of the Margos that utilised the Psyker powers of its crew to operate, set out to begin exploration of their home system. Magellan Civil War In 401.M34, when the Cacodominus was killed by the Black Templars, the Margos Empire suffered although not nearly as much as the Imperium. Over a thousand souls most in-tune with the warp, over the twelve planets colonised at the time had their lives extinguished when their minds were burnt out due to the death-screams of the Psyker beast. One of these was Tayre the Loyal, Magister of the Council at the time. With the death of the Magister the standard diplomatic process ensued with each Council member vying for the position. In the end it came down to just two candidates, Regis the Fierce and Lorn the Timeless, and ended in a draw for the first time in history due to the deaths of several other council members in the same incident the previous Magister died. Arguements ensued with several violent struggles inside the Council Chambers between parties which slowly escalated to a full civil war. For two decades warfare dominated Magellan in the darkest part of the Margos history. Several council members sided with each candidate in what appeared to be an unwinnable war on both sides, with the vast majority of the Councillors staying out of the fighting. It was only thanks to this the civil war did not leave the system with the other Council Members refusing to let it engulf the Empire as a whole. Coming on two decades the other Councillors decided to end the senseless violence with Pyren the Decisive at the head. Very quickly the fighting was over. Both Regis the Fierce and Lorn the Timeless were killed in precision strikes that were aimed at removing the problem without significant casualties or any extended seiges. After the death of both candidates the Councillors who had sided with both were executed to show all others the fate of any who would risk the Empire as a whole for their personaly glory. Pyren the Decisive was named Magister in a landslide due to his successes in resolving the Magellan Civil War quickly and efficiently. Imperium Not long after the Magellan Civil War a Retribution Class Battleship dropped out of the Warp at the edge of the Garas System, one of the borders of the Margos Empire. Due to the disarray with the Astronomicon this vessel had been thrown off course and had been lost in the Warp for what they believed had only been a couple weeks, which in fact had been a couple decades. Attempts at communication from the Margos was met with hostility from the humans. The men of the Imperium had assumed by their appearance the Margos were Daemons and made to protect themselves. The Margos Psy-class ships were no match for the Retribution Class and lost a dozen ships before a boarding party managed to land. Their size and speed advantage ensured the Margos Warbringers secured sufficient gun emplacements to allow more boarding parties to land. Due to the size of the vessel they were attacking, the Margos aboard the Retribution Class numbered in the thousands before the humans aboard were killed or taken prisoner. The Prisoners were transported to Jarial, the military center of the Garas System for interrogation, after which they were allowed to live out their lives in a reserve under constant guard. The Retribution Class Battleship was taken to the Magellan System and docked with a station in high orbit so it could be studied. The design of the Battleship assisted the Margos Technicians with building their Nova-class Warships. Exploration In the years following the Margos had very little contact with the Imperium due to no humans venturing into their Empire. The only forays between the Imperium and the Margos has been with the Margos expanding their borders. Warp travel is known to them due to gaining much of their knowledge through the STC device and captured Imperial technology, however they do not venture too far from the Empire's borders. Encounters with Orks however have been far more numerous. The Tyranids and Eldar have on occasion made their presence known but each time are engaged long before they come near a planet. The Psychic abilities each of these races use, alert the Margos border patrols due to the psychic attunement each Soul in the Margos Empire has. The Margos Empire now stands at nine systems with twenty six planets colonised. Each system is only a short jump away and as such warp travel is very rarely used. Several worlds have been located that have been quarantined and are not ventured to by orders of the Council for different reasons, none of which are released to the general public. In current times the Margos are pushing harder to extend their Empire with Malyth the Vengeful as Battle-Master at the head of its armies. Magister Haeriet the Wise has issued an expansion in all directions with the largest armies headed into the Imperium. Way of Life The purpose of every soul in the Margos Empire is for the advancement and prosperity of the Empire. Each Citizen and Soldier understands and accepts not only their purpose in life and position within their civilization but also accepts that no single life is insignificant and every soul fulfills a vital role. However this does sometimes result in rivalries and feuds between citizens due to a difference in opinion on what is best for the Margos Empire. Those more aggressive individuals tend to advance through the ranks due to seeing a different purpose in their lives than others may. Social Hierarchy The Heirarchy of the Margos Empire is categorised into five classes, each with particular roles within society. If born into a class an individual will generally remain in that class, however very few souls who show a will to succeed and great potential are given opportunities to increase their standing. Classes are as follows: *Industrial Class - This is the lowest class of the Margos Empire. Souls within this class are the builders and workers of the civilization. At the highest level of the Industrial Class are the Artisans and Factory Supervisors. *Warrior Class - This class incorporates the basic level of the military force and as such is the most numerous. As a warrior society the Margos place this class above that of the Industrial. *Tactician Class - This class consists of those in the position to issue orders and strategise battle plans. Those in the Tactician Class are at the lowest levels Tactical Leaders while at the highest levels are Cruiser Captains and Strikeforce Commanders. *Master Class - This class holds the highest ranking military personnel. Any soul within this class is trained for many years before given a position. At the lowest levels of this class are Warship First Officers and Strikeforce Sub-Commanders while at the highest level is the rank of Battle-Master, supreme leader of the Margos Forces. *Ruling Class - This is the highest class within the Margos Empire despite not being a Warrior Class. Each Counsellor, the leaders of each planet and regional leaders on the planets are brought from this class. Raised from birth to lead people, this class ensure the Margos Empire is moving in the best direction. The Females of the civilisation do not belong to any particular class but rather to a class of their own. The females have the most important role in teaching and raising all the young Margos. Before the younglings are placed into the academies they must be taught the social traditions and all basic aspects of survival and this responsibility falls the the females. Beliefs The Margos have no religious system in any sense. They are not concerned with the past or how they were created, they only focus on the Present and how they can ensure the future of their civilisation. Some of the more traditional souls believe in 'The Creator' however they are few in number and shunned from society. In the words of magister Haeriet the Wise "What need do we have of the past when it cannot change nor affect the outcome of our future." Notable Campaigns The Margos-Derkallen War The conflict between the Margos Empire and the Derkallen menace that invaded them is also known as 'The Time of Great Despair' amongst their people. Nearing the end of M41 and during the newest expansion of the Margos, the attention of the Derkallen race fell upon them. The Void Prince nearest to the Magellan Empire ordered Vitrion, the Sovereign of the Burning Sky Coven, to attack the Margos in order to ascertain their military abilities, and convert them if they were weak enough. At this time the Burning Sky Coven was one of the largest and most powerful of the many existing Covens within the vast forces of Derkallen, even to go so far as rivalling the Fear killer Coven of Arlocrom. The Coven immediately set out to invade the territories of the empire. The Margos felt a strange Psychic presence approaching them however had no idea to what type, it was most definitely not of Tyranid or even Eldar origin. This gave great hope to the leaders of the Margos Empire, a hope that there were other races out there as psychically advanced and therefore, approachable. The Margos leaders decided it was best to send several ships to the location in order to figure out what they were sensing. These envoys were quickly destroyed by the other presence and were not able to report back what thye had encountered, however their deaths were felt by the council who were keeping a close watch with their hopes of a close ally approaching. Unfortunately this did not come to pass. The Margos were taken by surprise due to the stealthy, efficient and co-ordinated attacks on their systems. Due to the time it takes to organise and mobilise any large force, the Empire took severe casualties before any strong defensive action could be put into place. The first world attacked by the Derkallen, Barxis in the Wyrd Sector, has since been quarantined due to the untold atrocities committed their by their foe. Once it became clear that they were dealing with a strong and extremely hostile force, the Margos began to organise a counter-offensive. Magister Haeriet the Wise made contact with Battle Master Malyth the Vengeful to recall as many forces as possible as their worlds had come under attack. The remaining Battle within the Empire, to protect in case of invasion, managed to push back the Derkallen forces and protect many of their planets from being depopulated. Malyth returned with all but a single Battle, and so tens of millions of Margos Warbringers, with their supporting Master Psykers, Empire Guard and Exo Warriors, engaged the Derkallen of the Burning Sky from the rear. Without any means of escape, the Burning Sky Coven attacked Magellan directly, attempting to rip the heart out of the Margos Empire and cause them to weaken sufficiently so they would fall. Malyth the Vengeful personally took command of two Battles and moved in defense of the Margos Homeworld. The engagement was extremely costly, with high casualties on both sides. Due to the air-tight nature of the Derkallen and the spikes on their bodies, they acted as strong conductors for the Margos Lightning and Arc weaponry, however the unique psychic nature of the Coven made the Margos Psychic Shields far less effective, which attributed to the heavy losses from both parties. The homeworld of the Empire was ravaged by war with the Derkallen fighting down to the last. Even though it ended in a victory with the destruction of the last of the Coven, much rebuilding would be necessary to return the worlds, that had suffered, to the prosperous state they were in. Before the Coven was destroyed Vitrion managed to send a message to the nearest Derkallen world, detailing his findings on the military capabilities of the Margos. As a result the Margos have been subject to small Derkallen raids often since the conflict. The Margos learned from their first conflict with the Derkallen enemy, having taken measures to identify the specific Psychic signature, and counter any Derkallen activity within their domain. Malyth the Vengeful has made locating and destroying the nearby Derkallen world a priority above all others due to the scars the enemy left across their lands. Military Rank Hierarchy The Hierarchy of the Margos Empire is still class based however within each Military class in the social Hierarchy are seperate ranks. The Ground Forces ranks are as follows: *'Master Class' **Battle Master **Battle Commander **Strikeforce Commander **Strikeforce Sub-Commander *'Tactician Class' **Strikeforce Commander **Strikeforce Sub-Commander **Division Leader **Cell Leader **Tactical Leader *'Warrior Class' **Division Lieutenant **Cell Lieutenant **Warbringer The Fleet is organised as a seperate entity with different ranks. When a soul reaches the age of choosing (sixteen standard Terran years) they are given the option of entering either the Ground Forces, or the Space-based Forces. The Space-based Forces are as follows: *'Master Class' **War Admiral **Warship Captain **Warship First Officer *'Tactician Class' **Cruiser Captain **Cruiser First Officer **Officers, Warship and Cruiser (eg. Engine Officer, Security Officer...) *'Warrior Class' **Sub-Officer Warship and Cruiser (eg. Gunnery Sub-Officer...) **Ship-Hand (All basic level tasks) Formation The Formation of the Military is as follows: *The combined force of the Margos Empire when assembled is known as a 'Battle'. There may be several 'Battles' operating at any one time based on the necessity. A 'Battle' will be lead by either the Battle Master or a Battle Commander. *Within a 'Battle' there will be between ten to twenty 'Strikeforces' consisting of roughly a hundred thousand warriors. Each 'Strikeforce' will be lead by a Strikeforce Commander with several Strikeforce Sub-Commanders as support. *A 'Strikeforce' will generally be divided into 'Divisions' of roughly ten thousand souls each. A 'Division' will be lead by a Division Leader and supported by several Division Lieutenants. *'Divisions' are split into groups of roughly a hundred souls each known as a 'Cell'. A 'Cell' is commanded by a Cell Leader with between one and four Cell Lieutenants as field support. *A 'Cell' is split into 'Tactical Units' and consist of between two and ten souls based on weaponry or unit assigned to. Tactical Leaders command 'Tactical Units' with no support rank. Ground Forces The Margos Empire rely heavily on Psykers and Psychic gear in their military, even more heavily than the Grey Knights and the Ordo Malleus. The different units that make up a Cell are as follows: *'Troops' **Warbringer - The majority of Tactical Units. Warbringers are lightly armoured compared to other troop types but still more heavily armoured than a soldier of the Imperial Guard or an Eldar Guardian. Are often used for Space boarding actions. **Combat Warbringer - Margos who have a preference of Close Combat. The Margos developed the Assault Packs of the Space Marines for the lack of Power Armour to compensate for speeds and G-force, and as such are used as short bursts when charging into combat. *'Elites' **Empire Guards - The Elites of the Margos Empire. The personal units of rank Cell Captain or higher consist of these. Armour offers far better protection than that of the Warbringers. **Master Psykers - These souls have devoted their lives to finding the depths of their psychic potential. Wear no armour save cloth and leather clothing preferring to rely on their Psychic Shields. **Hunters - The Scout units of the Margos Empire. Souls who show an aptitude for stealth and tracking are offered this purpose in life rather than those given by the standard class. **Exo Warriors - Those individuals that prove themselves in the most dangerous situations time and again are awarded an Exo-suit. These Exo Warriors are reverred amongst their fellow warriors and tend to operate in units of three wherever the battle is fiercest. *'Fast Attack' **Fire Riders - Some individuals show an aptitude at dealing with the Salamanders of Magellan. Those who do are used for their abilities as Riders. *'Heavy Support' **Psyk-Amplifiers - Psyk-Amplifiers are structures mounted on the back of full grown Salamanders. The Structure consists of several rings that spin at high speed to to channel and increase tenfold the psychic abilities. The rings also have the dual purpose of protecting the Psyker within. **Arc-Psykers - Arc-Psykers utilise the Arc-Launcher to attack at long range. Arc-Psykers wear little armour due to the preference of relying on their own Psychic Shields. **Storm Crawler - A six legged walker tank with multiple Amplifiers built in. The Amplifiers on the Crawler are not as powerful as the Psyk-Amplifier however all seven are capable of channelling their combined abilities through a single Amplifier for a huge blast or attacking solely. Armoury *Soul Armour - The standard Armour of Fire Riders, Warbringers and Combat Warbringers. Utilises a combination of Margos technology and captured Imperial technology to create a still strong but more flexible version. *Heavy Soul Armour - The Advanced version of Soul Armour which incorporates more plates to offer better protection. While the extra Armour allows more hits to be taken, flexibility is reduced. Commonly employed by Empire Guard. *Exo-Suit - The Exo-skeletal suit of Exo Warriors. Offers even greater protection than Heavy Soul Armour as well as allowing mounting room for Psyk-Blasters on the shoulders. *Burst Pack - The Short Range jump packs used by Combat Warbringers. Cannot jump distances further than fifty or sixty metres and so is only used for charging the enemy. *Psychic Shield - All Margos Warriors are trained on how to sustain their Psychic barriers without even having to concentrate. The Psychic barrier is stronger for those who have dedicated more time to practicing it and developing their abilities. Weaponry *Lightning Gauntlet - A weapon used to fire bursts of lightning over short distances using a psychic link with the Gauntlet. Weapon is commonly used by Warbringers and Master Psykers. *Chain-axe - Axes with chainblades along their edges similar to a Chainsword. Weapon is most commonly used by Combat Warbringers. *Lightning Spear - A weapon used to fire bursts of lightning over distances no further than five or six metres using a psychic link. Can also be used as a Melee weapon if necessary. Commonly used by Fire Riders. *Psyk-Blaster - A medium to long range psychic weapon that fires a ball of electrical energy rather than the usual lighting of Margos weapons. Is commonly used by Hunters and Exo Warriors. *Amplifier - A weapon that increases the abilities of a Psyker exponentially. The Rings that form the device surround the user and rotate in different directions. Different sized machines amplify abilities different amounts. *Arc-Launcher - An extremely long range lightning weapon used by Arc-Psykers. The weapon fires bursts of lighting in an arc that results in damage over an area several metres wide. *Psyk-axe - The specialist weapon of the Empire Guards. Two-handed Psychic Axe with a Lightning Generator through which energy can be channelled to fire short distances. *Lightning Fist - Commonly used in pairs by Exo Warriors. Both arms are equipped with a Lightning Fist while the Psyk-Blasters are shoulder mounted. These Fists are purely melee weapons with no ranged capability. Mounts *Salamander Young - Young Salamanders are smaller but once they reach the age of ten years are large enough to ride. Until they reach roughly one hundred years of age when they are placed on different duties. Salamanders can shoot fireballs moderate distances or breath fire. *Adult Salamander - Once a Salamander gets too large to be a speed asset they are moved onto heavier duties such as carrying a Psyk-Amplifier. As Salamanders can live for several centures longer than the Margos they can often have many trainers. Salamanders shoot fireballs moderate distances or breath fire. *Crawler - The mechanical machine used by the Margos Empire. Having six legs it provides a much more stable base than many other races' vehicles. When used in battle they carry several Amplifiers however the Industrial class use them to transport goods. Quotes About Category:Empires Category:Xenos Category:Xenos Species Category:NoFuryLikeMine